Beyblade Metal Fusion Adventure
by Kazomakazu
Summary: There is a girl named Kazoma and she is a princess of a planet of Aquria.She must stop her old friend/rival Ryuga from destroying Earth.She meets Ginga and friends as they start a cool adventure.Will they stop the Dark Nebula in time find out! GingaxOc
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Kazoma Kazu and here are my details of me

Hair-very long to the ankles with a huge purple and black bow on the back.

Purple shirt with a star on it black shorts and purple and black pastries. My bey partner is Azura. Azura is a unicorn who has the ability to talk and change appearance of her adaptation. My cute pet lion cub Lighting has a bolt on the side of him he can't grow into a big lion but he can talk. Did I forget to tell you im a princess on the planet Aquaria? I n I also have to stop my old friend/rival Ryuga. That's all about me my adventure begins.

Kazoma pov

"How can I find Ryuga, earth is too big to find him." I thought. Suddenly I bumped into someone, he had red hair wearing blue and orange he was kind of cute. He looked into my eyes as I blushed hard. He was blushing too we just sat and froze. He got up and gave me a hand but I forgot I was late for my concert so I ran away.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi my name is kazoma kazu I'm new and all to the stories. Thanks star I appreciate it

Kazoma pov

Now that accident was over. I have to find my little bro and my old bffl{best friends for lyfe},but one thing I cant find them. I got it, it's a tournament coming up so ill enter it. One thing ill need a costume. Ill just wear my ninja jump suit with a hoodie. "Are you sure about this kazoma.'' azura said "yeah what if something bad happen. Lighting said " who cares I gotta find my lil bro. ok ! They said but im going lighting said, whatever lets pack up its tomorrow any way. Lets a go!


	3. New Friends and a Boom

**Sorry for not adding as many details on my story( Azura is Kazoma bey who can talk an lighting is Kazoma pet lion cub who can't turn into a big lion. And sorry for the shortness I got nervous I was a bad writer on my first story and sasha quit trying to stop other people dreams those people are called haters so stop hating ok!) **

Kazoma Pov

" This is a big deserted island alright. I wore my costume. I'm ready to battle some losers alright. I heard it was a prize were you get any wish of your desire granted. I know what I want a giant plate of orange chicken with rice on the side with some lemonade I can taste it now. But a man was on a blimp starting the competition. A lot of bladers ran I could sworn I saw that kid with the red hair. Maybe I was just imagining things time to start the competition. I was walking into this strange forest until a boy came in front of me and said " this will be easy as cake." You think your tuff look at my bey points kid your out of your league. He looked shocked and got his bey wow your hot and dangerous I like a girl like you how about me and you go out. " As if." I said. Lets battle hotshot , **3,2,1 let it rip!** Azura lets go bet this fool! She did and I won the battle and I left and jumped on the trees ninja style. Then I heard a 3, 2, 1, let it rip on the other side so jumped on a tree and saw that boy a two days ago. Wait a minute is that Pegasus my old buddy. I jumped in front of that boy and this girl and took Pegasus. " Hey who do you think you are he yelled and I turn around and said in baby voice with puppy eyes " I just wanted to see my old buddy Pegasus" Hey your that girl from two days ago. Yep that's me here's your Pegasus I winked at him. "Why are you here anyway" He said im here to get my giant plate of orange chicken and rice with lemonade and no one will get in my way! He said I'm here for a 20 stacked hamburger with fries. I fell laughing your very silly kid. "Wait!" the girl said you're her I cant believe my eyes you're the famous singer/athlete/actress/superstar/mechanic/genus girl Kazoma Kazu ! Yep that me alright. Not to be rude but I don't have time too battle weak bladers. " Who are you calling weak!" that boy said "You whatever your name is kid". The name is Ginga and this is Midoka **(sorry if I spelled her name wrong)**. Well Ginga show me what you got. I came to his face and give a peak on the cheek impress me if I'm wrong ok. But he fell on the ground blushing. I slap my hand on my head. He Midoka how about me and you and Ginga worked together for now. Sure she said I know you need help with him I kind of like him a bit I whisperer to her. Than a large **BOOM! **Came out of nowhere we got to find were that came from so we ran to it. I hope its my brother I miss him I thought to myself.

**That's a wrap what do you think I ant to thank Star Sapphire and Taymontu for supporting me to write again with out them I would not write because of sasha Fierce. Thanks you guy I will never forget you guys. Please review! - Kazu out **


	4. My brother returns

**Kazoma here with the story and I don't own Ginga and other beybladers I only own Kazoma **

**On with the story.**

Kazoma Pov

Me, Madoka, and Ginga ran to the large boom sound and saw two boys and a girl on the ground and I saw no other brother Yu laughing. "What are you laughing for Yu" I yelled. "Oh it you big sister I thought you wouldn't come because you cant control your powers." "Shut up you know what father told us. He also said not to reveal anything to these earthlings anyway, why would you hurt these people Yu you know that you can't control none of your powers either because you don't have any." I yelled. "How do you know Kazoma I train for a group called the Dark Nebula with someone you know.'' he said with a sly voice. "Ginga me and you have to work together to defeat all the other bladers because they will lose to my brother Yu. "Who said I was going to lose girl.'' a mysterious voice out of nowhere. A boy with black spiky hair out of nowhere with an attitude. "Hey who do think you are kid I am suppose to battle Ginga in the final battle." I said. "Well well I guess I dint introduced myself girl I am the fierce Kyoya.'' he said. Wait a minute I jumped in front of he do you have a Leone.'' I said. "Why do you care." He said, because I was looking for you for a long time I blushed a bit, you might not remember me for your past." I said with sadness. Well I have a battle to win again all of you right Ginga. "Yea Kazoma!" he said with excitement." The finals will now begin folks with 5 bladers left with Kazoma kazu, Ginga hagane, Yu Tendo, Madoka Amano, and Kyoya Tategami now who will become the last blader to win." Blader Dj said . Madoka I didn't know that you battle. I said with surprise. "I not in it." she said. Well lets go win this Ginga I want to battle you in the final match. I said. Blader ready 3,2, 1, Let it rip! Dj said. "Azura lets win this for me please." I said. Okay Kazoma but what if it happen again" she said. We can't show are true powers to these earthlings I don't trust them yet okay. We can't reveal you to them because of your talent okay." I said. Now let the battle begin.


	5. Chapter 5 Goodbye Ginga

Kazoma here sorry for the late update because of so much homework teachers make me mad sometimes so here's the story lets a go!

Ginga POV

''That girl Kazoma has a brother named Yuu! I cant believe this she is to confident to win, but I want to win this. How can I beat my rival Kyoya and her at the same time. I really don't know her or her brother battle techniques, but Kyoya might have a new strategy. This is all confusing I might as well team up with Kazoma for now.

Kazoma POV

"Now that Ginga is my partner we can win this!" I said . Azura attack Libra with your soaring flames of life. Azura hit Libra with a direct hit but something isn't right here. Wait Yuu is using that powerful move father taught him, I have to warn Ginga. "Ginga you have to tell Pegasus to fly in the sky" I yelled, "Why" he said. "Because Libra is turning the field into sand and it will slow your bey down do as I say now or you'll lose." I said. "Ha-ha you found out my move huh big sis but you don't have a chance to win." Yuu said. "Your right Yuu what the point of battling you when my real goal is to battle Ryuga. I know what the Dark Nebula and you are planning I will be waiting when it begins so. I said. I quit this match lil bro but Ryuga will destroy anything to face me and that boy over there so tell him I said I'll be waiting for the next month or three." Wait Ginga said "why are you giving up on the battle." " First off I gotta train more, second Yuu doesn't mean anything to me and third I gotta concert and Grammy to get tomorrow and I don't want to be tired for that so see ya kid" my private jet appeared with a latter and I climbed. "I'll battle you next time but I wont forget okay! I yelled bye you guys see you on the flip side. I said my final goodbye to them I'll see them again but I have to meet Tsubasa for the plan to beat the Dark Nebula and Ryuga.

Soooooorrrrry for the late update you guys I know the story is kinda short for some reason is because I don't wont to forget it. O yeah don't forget to review! School is just giving me a lot of homework and my computer shutdown for like 2 weeks. Kazoma out Ill update soon as possible kay. Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6 My past of forgotten memories

Hey everyone I'm sorry for going to fast I just get under pressure to finish a chapter so here it is

Kazoma Pov/

****Flashback***

''Father he looks so adorable what should we name him" 5 year old me said. "Hhm I think it should be Yuu but he wont be able to live on our planet though he must stay here with your stepmother so he can be safe from our rival planet Gustova. But I wont be here when he is the age that he will understand thing so I need you Kazoma to watch over him. I know that his mother wont be here that long either but I know that you will be getting along with her. Kazoma you have to be a big girl and take your place as princess of Aquira so be your best okay. " My father said. "But I don't wanna be princess its not fun." Father but why are you leaving so soon it not going to be easy to live without you to smile at me who will help me with my dangerous powers nobody can't do it but you father.'' I said. "Kazoma my smile will be always with you, and I have a special friend of mine on earth will help you within a year you will leave to go to Japan in a couple of days so I wont you to be on your best behavior got it. There is something I want you to have". He gave me a bey that had made just for me but what power does it have. I want you and Azura to be partners and stick together no matter what.

"Azura is a special made from me she has the ability to talk and adapt to her surrounding. You also need a pet to guard you from harm so I'll give you this lion cub I made an experiment on to not grow into a huge grown lion so you can name it." "I got a perfect name father Lightning because he has a lighting bolt on the side of he. But there one more thing I need to talk to you about Yuu has powers and I made him a bey of his own and I need you to give it to him when he is 4 years of age and train him to become a strong fighter like you will be. Yes father. I said. But I have to do something first. I ran to best friend Ryuga he look so peaceful as I look him into the eyes I had to tell him about my adventure to earth. Even though he's from my rival planet he make me feel that all people aren't bad from that planet as my people told me that they were evil and had corrupted minds. "Ryugie I have to tell you something I won't be here on Azura anymore so I just wanted to tell you goodbye forever. I said with tears coming out my eyes. " how could you do this to me Kazoma you said that you will always be here for me and we wont to stop our planet from having wars and stuff. You are just trying to get rid of me aren't you, my people were right about your planet always try to be your find but always turn their back on you. He didn't even let me explain or nothing I cant even talk right now because he broke my heart I thought he wasn't suppose to talk to me like that as he promise. "I guess we aren't friends Ryuga I guess my people were right about your people as well cruel, bad tempered, heartless and back stabbers!" I yelled at him for the first time ever in my life as we are friends. "don't ever come to my face again Kazoma because we are over. He said. Okay the Ryuga don't come to my planet anymore as princess of Aquira I banned you from this planet. I yelled. I couldn't say any more and ran to my room and packed up for earth while crying.

********flashback over*******

That was over 7 years ago but I don't care for him I just gotta stop him from destroying earth and the beys of everywhere. Now I'm a genius cause my planet is more advanced than earth, I'm very talented at singing and acting at earth. People here on earth seems so peaceful but don't know what destruction that's coming near. Ryuga already got to Yuu and told him I abandon him because I can't control my powers. Even though people can call me a freak because I have telekinesis and perkiness, have the ability to have all the martial arts techniques in the world I still have to save them. Now that I been on earth for 4 to five years but never seen all of it I wonder why. Now I got a concert to sing at and a Grammy to win now. I was at my beautiful dress my mother wanted me to wear at a special occasions so I wore it with some white heels I have to wear for some reason but I curled up my hair in big curls since it very long and need to be in a different hair style. Its time to win that Grammy and sing at that concert I'm ready for this party.

Another chapter done for the day review and see ya.


	7. Chapter 7 HeartBrokened

Hey pips here another chapter.

Kazoma pov

I'm at the stage about to sing in front of a lot of celebrities I'm so nervous because what if I mess up and get embarrassed . But I'll try my best father and mother and my stepmother would be proud of me. I can't think of a song wait I got it then the curtains open. Here I go this is for you father.

(Kazoma)

If there's a prize for rotten judgement I guess I've already won thatNo man is worth the aggravationThat ancient history, Been there done that(Muses)Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'He's the Earth and heaven to youTry to keep it hiddenHoney, we can see right through youGirl, ya can't conceal itWe know how ya feel andWho you're thinking of(Kazoma)No chance, no wayI won't say it, no, no(Muses)You swoon, you sighwhy deny it, uh-oh(Kazoma)It's too clichéI won't say I'm in loveI thought my heart had learned its lessonIt feels so good when you start outMy head is screaming get a grip, girlUnless you're dying to cry your heart outOh(Muses)You keep on denyingWho you are and how you're feelingBaby, we're not buyingHon, we saw ya hit the ceilingFace it like a grown-upWhen ya gonna own upThat ya got, got, got it bad(Kazoma)No chance, no wayI won't say it, no, no(Muses)Give up, but give inCheck the grin you're in love(Kazoma)This scene won't play,I won't say I'm in love(Muses)You're doin flips read our lipsYou're in love(Kazoma)(Shoo doo, shoo doo)You're way off baseI won't say it(She wont say it)Get off my case(Shut Up, shut up)I won't say it(Muses)Girl, don't be proudIt's okay you're in love(Kazoma)OhAt least out loud,I won't say I'm in love

It all was quiet then the whole crowd stand up and applauded for me. I was so surprised and happy I started to cry a little bit. Then the host said "lets give it up for Kazoma Kazu, also the Muses." After the song they gave me my Grammy award for being the youngest actress to play in a movie that was a hit. They gave me beautiful red flowers that reminded me of that boy Ginga. What is so different about him. Doesn't matter anymore so I heard Yuu won that match huh with Deji and Ryuga. I will get my revenge on you Ryuga for what you did to my family.

Flashback

" I was coming home because I finished controlling my power with my father best friend he had a son named Kyoya and we became friends Kyoya was so brave to me he got me away from harm. Kyoya reminded me of my old best friend/rival Ryuga. I transported from home and I saw the castle on fire and the towns of all of Aquaria was being destroyed the Gustavians but why. I flied inside the castle to find my father and he was fighting a familiar figure. It was Ryuga but he looks all evil in the outside I can feel dark aura coming from him. My father was trying to get Ryuga off of him but Ryuga stabbed my father in the heart. I was devastated when I saw my old best friend killing my father with his bare hands and laughing. I was so mad and my powers were getting out of control. I aimed my flames at Ryuga but he missed the shoot and told me I told you I get to your heart and destroy it Kazoma but know it killed your father. I really didn't like him he started to laugh and told me he got my stepmother. I felt heartbroken he killed most of my family. "Kazoma" I heard my father only had I few minutes to live. You have to protect your brother and forgive Ryuga. He said gasping for air. "but why should I forgive a person like him he almost killed you father. I heal you with my hair. No Kazoma remember I told you I wasn't going to be hear that long. Its time for you to step up and take my place. Kazoma He said I always will be in your heart never forget that okay. "Yes father" I said then his pluse was gone. I laid their in the fire right beside him with my head on his stomach I couldn't die because of my powers. Then I had to stay at Aquria for months so it can heal. In a time short I transported right back to earth to see my lil brother with Deji he had evil in his eyes. He became a member of the Dark Nebula. I had no time to save him but I get him back. My stepmother was the kindest woman she was just like my mother and she treated me like her own child like Yuu.

I lived with Kyoya and his father for 1 1/2 years but I left to become something than a princess. My father lives in me but I will get you Ryuga for all the people you hurt.

Flashback End

Another chapter done for the day it was the longest one yet. I did it because I have a three day weekend yea for me but sorry for people who has school tomorrow. Kazu out

Ps. Review it okay I want to here more suggestion okay that song was "I wont say I'm in love" on Hercules I love that song bye bye!


	8. Chapter 8 It's you again!

**Hey peoples here another chapter I want to thank the following people who are supporting me in this story**

**StarSapphireWolf , Illusion fox Ripperkinz, XxRyuugaxX you guys are the best so I give you a virtual friendship bracelets for being good friends.**

Ginga pov

I was watching the Grammy awards to look at Kazoma . When the curtains opened she looked like an angel from heaven she got me love struck when I saw her performed. She sang like a mermaid and a angel combined, and she sang her heart out. "Midoka ,Kenta look its Kazoma on TV come on and see." I said. "Coming "they both ran in the living room. "Wow Kazoma looks so pretty in that dress!" Midoka said. "Who is this Kazoma Ginga your girlfriend!" Kenta teased. "No she is not she just my rival okay" I said. "Sure your all in the TV so I just guess that you like her." Kenta said. "Its not like that okay she just Yuu's big sister got Kenta!" I yelled. "Wow she Yuu's sister she must be a powerful blader." Kenta said. "Well she was one of the finalist in the tournament a few days ago' but she fortified for this on TV. I really wanted to battle her really bad." I said. " you will Ginga maybe in the battle bladers tournament in three months." Kenta said. Kenta had hope for me. "I need to pack my things and some food for my journey of getting points in Battle Bladers." I said to Kenta and Midoka. " I still want that rematch against Ryuga said

Flashback

"Ha ha ha" a familiar laugh, it was Ryuga in a helicopter. "it look like we meet again Ginga" Ryuga said. I launch Pegasus at Ryuga but he launch out L-Drago and Pegasus can back to me. 'we will conclude this battle Ginga at Battle Bladers you and your friends will bow down to me and the Dark Nebula when its over. And tell Kazoma I said I'll be waiting for her again. He said then he left with laughter.

Flashback ended

I went to the old battling arena and saw all my rivals Kyoya,Benkei,Kenta,Hyoma ,Hikaru, Osamu, Takashi, and Akira were all waiting for me. "you thought you could leave without a final battle as friends but when we depart we become rivals in battle bladers" they all said. "one more battle before battle bladers." I said. "Will you be in Battle Bladers Kazoma" I thought. Everybody launch their beys out then I did to. I won that battle and ran out of town to get more bey points to be in Battle Bladers.

Kazoma Pov

I got my stuff packed up for battle bladers. I have to meet Tsubasa somewhere in a town. So I got my butler to drive me to this town and I saw Tsubasa at a post office waiting for me I remember the first time we met.

_Flashback_

I left Kyoya and his father, I was running in the woods until I saw a bey crashing into a tree it looked all hurt so I picked it up and a little boy who looked 1 year older than me. He had a short ponytail he looked kinda of cute. "is this your bey sir" I asked him. "yes it is." he said so calmly. "your bey looks so hurt it must get healed now." I said. "I don't know how to fix it." he said. "I can but you can't tell anyone." I said. "ok" he said but looked confused. "Please don't freak out when I show you this ok" I said . So I twist my hair around the hurt bey and said a chant I learned from my mother. My hair turned white and healed the bey. The boy looked so shocked," Please don't call me a freak." I cried out. "Why would I call you a freak when you helped me and Aquila Eagle you're a live saver, my name is Tsubasa, Tsubasa Otori what's yours. He said with interest. "My name is Kazoma Kazu nice to meet you Tsubasa." I said nervously. "Kazoma huh that a cool name for a cute girl" he said, I blushed. "So Kazoma you looked like you ran away ." he said. "I don't have a family I'm just an orphan looking for some place to go." I said. "Well you can join me in my journey if you want you seem like a nice girl." He said. "ok, but where will we go." I questioned. "first you need to camp out in the wild." he said. " I already know how to I slept in the wild for a long time and I got my pet lion cub to protect me. His name is Lightning and here is my bey Azura she's a unique bey because she can talk. I only show her to people I trust lightning can too. I said. "that's so cool I won't tell anyone your secret, I have a friend how looks after me to it's the eagle up there. I raised it ever since it was an egg. He said. "So lets camp out." I said. Night fell so quickly and Tsubasa showed my all of the consultations in the sky. I told Tsubasa my story of haw I'm not from earth and all. Tsubasa remind me of a big brother I never had then I fell asleep right next to him he was the best friend I ever had.

_Flashback Ended_

"Tsubasa!" I ran and hugged him. "Kazoma your squeezing me a bit to tight" he said gasping for air. "I so excited to see you that's all." I said Kazoma we have a competition to get to. Its over there in that little town a few miles for here so we have to walk on foot." he said "who said I have to walk on foot, but I don't want to freak people out so lets go." I said. We were almost their until Tsubasa stopped into the bushes and we saw that Ginga kid battle against a lot of people so not a fair match. So me and Tsubasa jumped into the water and launched our beys at the bey points stealers. "hey!" they said. "who do you think you are batting against someone with out a fair match so uncool of you guys." I said like a night. " your that girl who forfeit that match what s your name." the thugs said. "Leave her alone she had nothing to do with you guys ." Ginga said but he was defending me. " Ginga's defending his girlfriend aw that's so romantic of you." they said. " he's so not my boyfriend got it so bug off you creeps. I said. "Azura special move meteor shower of destruction." I yelled. Azura defeated those creeps in heartbeat. "yes now my bey points score is 200,500."I said. "what!" Ginga yelled. "What I'm not lying its true" I showed him my points and he was shocked. "Thanks for defending me Ginga that was really nice of you ." I said with my eyes shining. He blushed. "It was nothing Kazoma." he said. "You remember my name but how I thought you would forget." I said with amazement of him. "I saw you on TV singing, you sang really good like a mermaid combined with an angel" Ginga said. I blushed really hard that the first time anyone said that to me so I kissed him on the cheek for the compliment then he fainted like last time. I forgot that Tsubasa was still their so he introduced himself to Ginga. He said he knows everything about Ginga so it was kinda weird at first. But I forgot Tsubasa was a spy of the WWBBA.

I told ginga that me and Tsubasa were going to this competition in this little town. But Ginga was going their anyway. I was getting late so we camped out the night. "Tsubasa do you ever think that the stars above us have people up there." I said. "I think so Kazoma its getting late I think you should go to bed." he said like a big brother caring for his little sister. Ginga was already sleep. "Father when will I see you again." I cried my self to sleep.

Ginga Pov

I can't believe I said that to Kazoma, I mean she great and all but I said it all to loud where she can here it I feel so embarrassed. We went fishing for some food before we could camp out for the night. "Tsubasa do you ever think that the stars above us have people up there." Kazoma said. "I think so Kazoma its getting late I think you should go to bed." Tsubasa said. I think Kazoma already have feelings for Tsubasa and Kyoya. I just can't impress her she to perfect for someone like me. I guess it other people out their for me but why do Kazoma make me fell like this. "Father when will I see you again." Kazoma said but it sound like she was crying for some reason. Maybe her father died or something I felt the same way I can't find my father. "at least I got you Pegasus." I whispered

**Another chapter done for the day don't forget to review ok bye**

**Kazoma Out.**


	9. Chapter 9 A New World

**Hey guys sorry for the late update I had a lot of homework and I got banned for the computer. Now that I'm back lets continue the story**

Kazoma Pov

I woke up really early to get breakfast for the guys since they are having a contest to enter they need a lot of energy. So I flew to a store near where the contest was gonna be. But I can't let anybody see me so I landed in a zone free space. I got everything on the list for a perfect breakfast for the guys. I flew back where the guys were but I didn't want Ginga to see me. He might think I'm a freak or something. I made bacon, eggs, pancakes, fresh squeezed orange and mango juice I hope they like it. Suddenly Ginga woke up, then Tsubasa. "what's that beautiful smell !" gingered haired teen said. " I made breakfast for you guys before the contest so you can have a lot of energy." I said. "wow you made all of this I looks like a professional made all of this food!" Ginga said. "thanks, are you guys going to eat or what the contest is in a few hours and we need to get going. I said. " ok ok lets eat already" red haired teen said. "come on and try it Ginga , please let it be good some you can like me." I thought. "wow this is the greatest thing I tasted in my life its better than Midoka's cooking ." Ginga said. "he likes it he likes it" I thought to myself . After they finished we got packed and headed to the town with the contest. I got my Ipod and put my earphones in my ear then all of a sudden I start singing out loud.

In the night-light, do you see what you dream?All your troubles, are they all what they seem?Look around you, then you may realizeAll the creatures saw with the I might know of our future,But then, you still control the you know if you'll be you know if we shall last!(In the night-light)In the night-light, do you still feel your pain?For the valor you waited, never came!If you were able, would you go change the past?There's a furball with one last chance!And I might know of our future,But then you still control the you know if you'll be together,Tonight!Cause every night I will save your life!And every night I will be with you!Cause every night I still lay awake,And I dream of an absolution!Cause every night I will make it right!And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution!(In the night-light) In the night-light, do you see what you dream?All your triumph, and all you'll ever be?Look around you, then you may realize,Happiness lies trapped in misery!And who knows what of our future?We can all try to change the you know if you'll be together,Tonight!Cause every night I will save your life!And every night I will be with you!Cause every night I still lay awake,And I dream of an absolution!'Cause every night I will make it right!And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution!=INSTRUMENTAL=Cause every night I will save your life,And every night I will be with you!Cause every night I still lay awake,And I dream of an absolution!Cause every night I will make it right,And every night I will come to you!But every night it just stays the same,In my dream of an absolution!And you'll see (And you'll see)What you'll be (What you'll be)And you'll seeAll you can (All you can)And every night (And every night)And every night (And every night)And every night (And every night)I will dream (I will dream)And you'll see (And you'll see)That this is my dream (What you'll be)And you'll seeEvery nightI will always dream (Cause every night)And every nightAnd every nightI will dream (I will dream)

"sorry about that guys I just had to sing my heart out" I said.

Ginga Pov

My eyes widened when she finished. Its hopeless how can I get her to like me when she sings so beautiful, my voice isn't suppose to sing its meant to battle with others. I bet she doesn't like me cause I wear a scarf in the summer, she might think I'm crazy." I thought. " Ginga we're here this place looks beautiful." the girl with long hair said. "hey Ginga I'm cheering for you and Tsubasa so you guys do your best ok!" the jet black haired teen said. " Thanks Kazoma can't wait for the final match of the day me and Tsubasa one-on-one." I said. "good luck you two., make it an exciting match ok for me." Kazoma said.

Kazoma Pov

After seeing Ginga and Tsubasa wining all their matches it comes here to the finals. I don't know who I want to win. But I want Ginga to win really bad but I known Tsubasa for years who should I chose. It doesn't matter the blader who win wins so I don't care. After the battle was over Ginga became the winner, I thought Tsubasa was angry but he was calm about it. The contest was over now and it was time for me and Ginga to depart from each other but I don't want to leave him. "Ginga wait don't go I want to join you on your journey if that's alright with you." I said but blushed a bit. " you can join me I don't mind at all. ' he said. "Tsubasa do you mind me going with Ginga." I said. "not at all Kazoma you need to see the world with someone else but be safe ok will meet again." the silver head said. "ok bye Tsubasa come on Ginga the town having a carnival tonight we got to go come on." I said while grabbing his hand.(2 Hours later) "Ginga this is the best place I ever been I never been to a carnival the sky looks so beautiful with the fireworks." I said. "Kazoma you want to go on the magic carpet ride it will be fun." the red head said. "But I make it even romantic with my powers." I thought. We got on the ride then I made it float in the air and ride in a beautiful pond then Ginga was singing my favorite song out loud but to me.

(Ginga)I can show you the worldShining, shimmering, splendidTell me, Kazoma, now when didYou last let your heart decide?I can open your eyesTake you wonder by wonderOver, sideways and underOn a magic carpet rideA whole new worldA new fantastic point of viewNo one to tell us noOr where to goOr say we're only dreaming(Kazoma)A whole new worldA dazzling place I never knewBut when I'm way up hereIt's crystal clearthat now I'm in a whole new world with you(Ginga)Now I'm in a whole new world with you(Kazoma)Unbelievable sightsIndescribable feelingSoaring, tumbling, freewheelingThrough an endless diamond sky(Kazoma)A whole new world(Ginga)Don't you dare close your eyes(Kazoma)A hundred thousand things to see(Ginga)Hold your breath - it gets better(Kazoma)I'm like a shooting starI've come so farI can't go back to where I used to be(Ginga)A whole new world(Kazoma)Every turn a surprise(Ginga)With new horizons to pursue(Kazoma)Every moment gets better(Both)I'll chase them anywhereThere's time to spareLet me share this whole new world with you(Ginga)A whole new world(Kazoma)A whole new world(Ginga)That's where we'll be(Kazoma)That's where we'll be(Ginga)A thrilling chase(Kazoma)A wondrous place(Both)For you and me

"Ginga you really do sing good why didn't you tell me." I said. "I thought you think I'm weird that why I didn't tell you. Ginga said. " can you keep a secret, you can't tell anyone. "I said. "ok, what is it. "Ginga said. "I'm not from this planet I from planet Aquria and I'm a princess with powers that no one has on my planet, I must stop Ryuga and the Dark Nebula form awakening the forbidden bey true power." I said. "now he thinks I'm a freak now time to go Kazoma." I thought but said out loud. " I don't think you're a freak Kazoma you are the prettiest blader I ever seen and I wanted to stop Ryuga too so we will stop him together." he said. " Did he just call me prettiest blader he ever seen, he must like me." I thought. Come on Ginga we need al the help we can get lets stop Ryuga and the Dark Nebula together. I said. "Goodnight" I kissed him on the cheek. Then I went to bed out in the campout we made with Tsubasa.

**Do you like it Rate and review I kind of went to fast right guys sorry I just wanted to give you guys a chapter to read GoodbyeKazu out( I tried to space the songs out but it wouldn't work please forgive me, Songs Dream of an absolution and A Whole New World Bye**


	10. Bladers can have breaks to ya know

**Hey you guys Kazoma is back in action and is the ready to continue the story! I'm also been working on the sequel of the story. Don't forget to R&R, now on with the story.**

Kazoma Pov

I woke up and seen Ginga on the side by the little fire. I told him about my powers and I think I'm able to trust him. But what is the feeling I'm having its not normal. I can't believe I told a human I just met. I went into a forest. Then I stared to that song I singed at the Grammy's. Then these voices in the forest stared to sing also.

[Kazoma:]  
>If there's a prize for rotten judgment<br>I guess I've already won that  
>No man is worth the aggravation<br>That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[?:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
>He's the Earth and heaven to you<br>Try to keep it hidden  
>Honey, we can see right through you<br>Girl, ya can't conceal it  
>We know how ya feel and<br>Who you're thinking of

[Kazoma:]  
>No chance, no way<br>I won't say it, no, no

[?:]  
>You swoon, you sigh<br>why deny it, uh-oh

[Kazoma:]  
>It's too cliché<br>I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
>It feels so good when you start out<br>My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
>Unless you're dying to cry your heart out<br>Oh

[?:]  
>You keep on denying<br>Who you are and how you're feeling  
>Baby, we're not buying<br>Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
>Face it like a grown-up<br>When ya gonna own up  
>That ya got, got, got it bad<p>

[Kazoma:]  
>WRONG: No chance, now way<br>I won't say it, no, no

[?:]  
>Give up, give in<br>Check the grin you're in love

[Kazoma:]  
>This scene won't play,<br>I won't say I'm in love

[?:]  
>You're doin flips read our lips<br>You're in love

[Kazoma:]  
>You're way off base<br>I won't say it  
>Get off my case<br>I won't say it

[ ?:]  
>Girl, don't be proud<br>It's O.K. you're in love

[Kazoma:]  
>Oh<br>At least out loud,  
>I won't say I'm in love<p>

"Who's there?" I said. I know that I'm am not in love with him he's just a friend to me. I can't be in love with him then Ryuga will go after Ginga for sure. I used to have a crush on Ryuga but his heart is filled with darkness. If only I can stop that darkness in his heart and get the old Ryuga back. "Kazoma where are you." I heard Ginga calling for me. I'm coming Ginga." "Thank you" I whispered to the voices. I found Ginga and he looked worried. "Ginga let's go find the next tournament so you can be in the world tournament with me and the others." I said. "Ok let's go" the red-haired kid said. I though flying would be better and faster to go to the town. I levitated Ginga in the air. At first he wasn't good but I got used to it. I landed somewhere where we can't get spotted. "Hey Ginga do you want to get a burger or something because we haven't ate yet. "Sure but I ran out of money." He said. "It's okay I'll pay for your meal it's the least I could do for you." We went to a place called Dine in time. It named didn't make since to me but it smelled so good, Ginga mouth was watery it was so cute! "What can I do for you two lovely couple?" I waitress said. "Oh we're not a couple ma'am were just friends." I said. "Okay if that what you say let me get you guys a table." She got us a table, and gave us a menu. "Ginga you can order and anything you want. "Well I'll take the burger deluxe meal what about you." Ginga said. "Well I'll take the cheddar cheeseburger meal. I said. "Hey let's get an ice-cream for desert" I said happily. "Okay!" The gingered hair said. "But I need a new outfit because this one I'm wearing is getting out of my style. Hey you can explore town while it get me a new outfit okay." I said. "That fine with me while you're shopping I can battle some bladers." He said. "Okay but we meet at this place okay." I said. "You got it." He said. We ordered our food and desert and went to our free time. I found the perfect outfit for me. It was a short light pink and white jacket, light pink tee shirt with a white star in the middle, pink and white fingerless gloves with stars on top it also glows ,pink and white tennis shoes just like Ginga's, a light pink scarf like Ginga's but with stars, light pink baggy pants it was baggy at my legs nut didn't cover my shoes, some white hello kitty sunglasses with a bow on the corner on top of my bangs, and a new hot pink belt that is on my waist but curve off I also got my hair strait with one pink highlight and put two large pink and white bow on each side of my hair. {This is what she's gonna wear for now on}. I waited for Ginga at dine in time then he came. "Whoa I didn't know you would shop that much." He said. "Well it gotta look my best and I like the scarf also." I said. "Yea scarfs are awesome you know." He said. "Now let's go to that tournament I wanna see you win!

**Well that it and this is my 10****th**** chapter I feel so lucky. Let's celebrate! Whoever reviews will get a piece of virtual cake and ice-cream. You get to choose your favorite flavor. Bye for now I hope you liked it –kazoma out….. **


	11. Chapter 11 Can't think of a title

**Hey you guys Kazoma is back in action and is the ready to continue the story! Don't forget to R&R, now on with the story.**

Kazoma Pov

I tried my new outfit on and it was totally me it looked so great on me. I and Ginga went to a courtyard of the town. I looked up and saw a big TV showing all of the bey battles, but one battle looked interesting and I saw no other than Kyoya. He defeated his opponent in a heartbeat. His bey looks stronger now but Azura is still better I would like to battle him. Even though he has that bad boy and cocky attitude he still has a heart. When I was little he always wanted to beat me in everything, but of course I always win. He still was a great friend but when his father died he made up the Face Hunters. He was a different person then, his father would not approve for this Face Hunter stuff. Kyoya and I were somewhat alike we are both orphans; want to be #1 blader in the world and extend of powers of a blader. I remember me and Kyoya singing this song when we were little.

**(**Kazoma)

_Take off, at the speed of sound__  
><em>_Bright lights, colors all around__  
><em>_I'm running wild, living fast, and free__  
><em>_Got no regrets inside of me__  
><em>_Not looking back__  
><em>_Not giving up__  
><em>_Not letting go__  
><em>_I'll keep on running__  
>(Kyoya)<br>__I'm gonna reach for the stars__  
><em>_Although they look pretty far__  
><em>_I'm gonna find my own way__  
><em>_And take a chance on today__  
>(both)<br>__The sky with stars so bright__  
><em>_The colors feel so right__  
><em>_I've never felt like this__  
><em>_I'll keep on running___

_The sky with stars so bright__  
><em>_The colors feel so right__  
><em>_Just take my hand__  
><em>_We're gonna reach for the stars__  
><em>_Tonight__  
><em>_Tonight..._

Good times we had. "Kazoma are you to go yet." Ginga said. "Oh, I'm sorry Ginga I was daydreaming like always." I said. "What were you daydreaming about?" He said. "So inquiring you know that." I laughed. I used big words but he doesn't know it means curious. He's cute when he tries to think hard. "Kazoma what does inquiring mean." The red hair teen said. "Well it means curious Ginga at least you tried to think for once. I said laughing. "Hey that's not funny." He said. "Ginga you don't always have to know everything, I like you just the way you are that's what matters. I don't need a-know-it-all-friend. Anyway let's go you have to get to another tournament." I said. "We have 3 weeks left til the wwbba tournament here and you have 5000 more points to be qualified." I said with determination. "Alright then let's go we probably might see our friends on the way." Ginga said. "You mean your friends I barely know some of them." I said. "You'll just have to get to know them." Ginga said. "Ok then.' I said. We headed off to get more points for Ginga, but I'm scared that Ginga's friends might judge me because how I'm not from this planet and think I'm a monster with powers come to destroy their planet or something. Ginga has faith in me so I'll do it for him, with his friends we might have a chance to defeat the Dark Nebula once and for all.

**Sorry for the short story I'm just getting to lazy. But then don't forget to Rate and review if you do tell me what flavor you want your virtual cupcake and if you're on a diet tell me you fruit or veggie. That's all folks!~Kazoma* out **


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting Old and New Friends

**Hey everybody Kazoma here's and I want to wish u guys a merry Christmas, happy Hanukah, and Kanawha I hope u guys have a safe and fun Christmas break oh yeah I want to describe my character Kazoma :**

**Hair n color: Kazoma hair goes all the way to her ankles and its jet black**

**Color tone: her tone is like Madoka tone**

**Eyes color: its royal purple **

**Body figure: it a little thinner than midoka **

**Breast size: are not that big but are flatter than Madoka's **

**Age: of course 13 that's the lucky number**

**Height: is 1inch taller than Madoka**

**Kazoma is one of those girl that a lot of boys who are attracted to but she don't pay attention to them she has the courage and loyalty of her father and inner and outer beauty and heart of her mother. She wants to get her little brother Yuu back from Ryuga, but she kind of still have feelings for him but she won't forgive him for what he did to her father. When she was little she was picking on for being a freak with powers, that's why she left Aquria. She still doesn't know a lot of facts about her mother but she'll find out in the future. Even though she stayed at earth for years and became famous she still doesn't get some of the earth customs. She only had two earth friends (Tsubasa and Kyoya) but Kyoya got mad because his father died and that why Kazoma ran away and met Tsubasa. She wanted to see her home again but that's when it was attacked from the planet Gustav where Ryuga is from. Her bey and pet have the ability to talk like the dog from Ginga's village. She doesn't know that her father knew Ginga's Father. Her bey Azura can turn to the left also but Azura doesn't have an element category because she can adapt to anything another bey has like storm and wind she can change to wind Azura and stuff. She doesn't know if she can trust humans at first but know she does. She'll find out about Ginga's father and her parent's past. She only has a pic of them she keeps with a locket her father gave to her. Its shape is fire ember trap in a psychic shield. That's enough about Kazoma I'll add more details in the future, on with the story!**

_Kazoma's Pov _

Ginga and I been walking for hours to go to his friend's house but you know I could've fly I don't want to catch many attention to people. We finally walked into a city full of people but wait it looked familiar. Oh yea this is where I bumped into and met Ginga. My poor little Lightning was too tired to walk so I was holding him. "It's ok Lightning I'll go get you some fresh tuna. Then I will take you to the nearest pet shop and get you cleaned up, and buy you a new toy and accessory for you." I cuddled him. "Yay!" he said. I forgot to tell Ginga he can talk one day and he wasn't shocked or nothing because his home village has a dog who can talk too. "Here we are the place where we'll meet some people." Ginga said. So we entered a bey shop and I saw a lot of people that I never met before. But I saw than no other Madoka. But the other people I didn't know they stared at me weirdly so I stayed behind Ginga. "Kazoma is that you I haven't see you since the big tournament months ago." Madoka said. "Oh hey Madoka how you been its really nice to see you again." I said. "Who is that in your hands, is that a lion cub it's so adorable." She said. "Oh this is just my pet lion cub Lightning he's too tired and hungry now but I'll keep you and your friends alone so I won't get in the way." I said trying to hide sadness. "Wait Kazoma I want to introduce you to my friends and you don't have to go because you're my friend too." Ginga said. "Ok!" I said happily.

"Kazoma these are my buddies Kenta, Osamu, Takashi, Akira, Benkei, Hyoma and Hikaru." He said. "Oh hi my name is Kazoma Kazu but you can call me Kazoma, this is my bey partner Azura and this is Lightning my cute friend. Me, Lightning, and Azura have been partners since I was little, I don't know what I'll do without them." I said. "Oh hi kazoma I'm Hikaru and this is my bey Storm Aquario nice to meet you." The blue haired girl said. "I'm Kenta and these are my buddies Osamu, Takashi and Akira and this is my bey Flame Sagittario" the cute green haired kid said. "we are OTA!" three boys said. "I'm Osama and this is my bey Wind Wolf." The brown haired kid said. "I'm Takashi and this is my bey Clay Leone." The tall kid said. "I'm Akira and this is my bey Heat Pices. The kid with navy-blue hair said. "Hi I'm Benkei and this is my bey Dark Bull." The big dude with purple hair said. "Hi I'm Hyoma and this is my bey Clay Aries." The guy with light purple hair said. He came to me and kissed my hand. I started to blush and "hey!" Ginga said. "is someone getting jealous?" Hyoma said. "No I'm not." Ginga said. I can see where this is going. "Hey Kazoma I like your new outfit it looks good on you." Madoka said. Hyoma and Ginga are still arguing about a stupid kiss on the hand. "oh thanks Madoka I like your new outfit too." I said.

"Oh this old thing." She said. "you should keep it, it looks good on you." I said. "you know Madoka this happen every time I'm around boys they fight over me for stupid stuff. Madoka do you know where the nearest pet shop is. I need to find my lightning a new accessory and he needs to rest a bit." I said. "Yeah it one a block from here." She said. "Ok let me go right now I'll be right back." I said then I left.

Ginga and his friends are really nice but let's see how strong their beys are. I bumped into someone, I about to fall until someone caught me. I looked up and saw no other than Kyoya! What is he doing here? I picked up lightning and walked away really fast until a saw Kyoya hand grab me. "It's been a long time Kazoma. You looked all grown up, so where are you going." He said coldly. "It's none of your business Kyoya I got to get going." I said coldly. Even though he was a part of the face hunters he still is kind sometimes. But I can't be around him anymore because what happen seven years ago with his father death. His father trained me for one year and I now know more than earth martial arts but Aqurain martial art too.

Why did I have to see Kyoya my day was going perfect? "I have to go somewhere important so this is goodbye." I said. I took Lightning to the pet shop, they thought he was a cat but I didn't care I just wanted him to be relaxed and fed. I bought Lightning a bandana and rings for his tail and paws. The bandana was blue with lightning symbols all over it and it was ties around Lightning's neck the rings were gold and one for back paw but two for each front paw. I went out the door and saw Kyoya again man he doesn't give up. "What do you want now I have to go back to my friends or they'll be worried about me?" I said coldly. "So you are going to Madoka's place. I guess we're going the same way." He said. "Well you lost your luck I'm not going to walk with you so back off." I said with rage. "Haven't you heard of the virtue, forgiveness Kazoma?" He said. "Forgiveness is a virtue of the weak Kyoya and I know what it is but I can't forgive you for blaming me for your father's death even though he stressed his heart out to help me control my powers. What would he say if he sees you being a part of a gang that's cruel to bladers? You don't know how it feels seeing your father getting killed for you." I said and started to cry. I felt a hand on my shoulder "I didn't know how you felt about that Kazoma and I'm sorry for getting mad at you for something stupid will you please forgive." Kyoya said. Something told me to forgive him and I did. "I forgive you Kyoya and I'm sorry for keeping that grudge on you." I said. "Let's go to Madoka's place." The black haired dude said. "Okay let's go." I said. So I walked with Kyoya to Madoka's place. Kyoya really liked lions a lot him and Lightning got along pretty well. I opened the door and saw everyone that I met eyes wide open. "Is that Kyoya and Kazoma?" Everyone said "I think we got fans already." I said. "Kazoma where have you been all day." Ginga said. "Why are you so worried Ginga." I said. "Didn't Madoka tell I was at the pet shop for Lightning?" I said. "Well I tried to but these lover boys were still fight over that stupid thing that happened earlier." Madoka said. "Anyway I'm Glad that all you are here because I have to tell you guys something I been trying to tell you guys."

**Done with another chapter and I wish you guys a Merry Happy something something you know what I mean and R&R for a virtual cookie. Happy Holidays and New Year's!~ Kazoma out!**


	13. Chapter 13 The secret is revealed

_**Hey everybody Kazoma's back and ready to write again! And I don't own any bey bladers expect for Kazoma!**_

Kazoma Pov

I got everyone's attention and they are all staring at me now. What to say, what to say. "So Kazoma what do you want to tell us." Ginga said. "Ok you guys I'm ready to tell you where I'm from and what I'm here for. And please don't laugh its very serious." I said. "Go on ahead Kazoma tell us." Madoka said. "Ok here it goes. I'm not from this planet; I'm from the planet Aquria." I said. "Wait you're not from earth. But you look like us humans." Madoka said. "I know that but look have you seen a girl with really long hair that completely to the floor." I said. "To think about it now, I haven't." Everyone said. "O yeah please holds the questions later ok." I said. "okay." Everyone said. "Let's continue. I'm the princess of Aquria and I have special powers like fire and psychic abilities. You see Azura is a really rare and the only bey that can talk. She also is a friend of Pegasus but he had to go when he land on earth and she landed on Aquria. My father was the person who gave her to me as a reminder of my mother. He also gave me a bey to give to my little brother when he was ready to bey battle. My little brother name is Yu, the kid with the orange hair, green eyes and he works for the Dark Nebula with his foolish self. I have two main targets of the Dark Nebula Ryuga and Doji. They are the people who invaded my home planet and killed my father." I said but then started to cry. "But my father told me something would happen like this and he wanted me to stay and train on Earth with my bey Azura and then face them. Even if it's going against your childhood friend, I have to stop him and free him from the Dark Nebula and L-Drago.

My father told me that he had another best friend of his has a son that will help me on my adventure but it's not Kyoya. My father told me to hold on to this picture but never to look at it when the time is right. Azura was the last star that fell on my planet and she gave my people hope but I don't even think that they had hope left into them. Ryuga and Doji are not from earth there from by neighbor/rival planet Gustav. I looked all over the planet to for some strong bladers to help me on my journey I only found two at first. But I realized that they are right in front of me in this room and I need you guys to help me because you have the Ultimate weapon of all. The blader spirit; my father always told me that his very best friend and him always say that _A Beyblade's true strength doesn't have anything to do with Attack power or Stamina, it attacks with the feelings of the Blader that's connected with it, as if all the power in the cosmos was being poured into it. You must put your heart that is as big as the starry sky into it." _ I finish what I had to say to everyone.

"Azura and Lightning you guys now can introduce yourselves now no need to keep it a secret anymore since it trust them now." I said and took out the picture my father told me to open when the time is right. "Hey everyone I know you didn't get to ask questions but I think I should show you the picture of the man my father was talking about. I just want to see what he looks like and hope he and his son can help me on my adventure." I said. Everyone surrounded me as I opened the envelope with the pic white on the back. I turned it over and saw my young father fist bumping a young red-hair man who looked just like Ginga. The photo say Kazak Kazu and Ryo Hagane with Buddies on it wait a minute. "Wait!'' I flew in front of Ginga. "My dad knew your dad and they were best friends and stuff. " I said. No wonder why when I was around him he had the biggest blader spirit I ever seen no one had one like him. It's just like mine but a bit stronger. It's now time to test Ginga I may not be the person to defeat Ryuga but Ginga will. "Now it's time to test your strength Ginga Hagane as my father would battle your dad. I want a beyblade battle right here right now or you're to chicken to battle me." I said with confidence. Ginga was shocked about what I said. "Okay I'll add in something if you win I go on a date with you and take you to any food place you want to go to, and if I win you have to be my training doll and you get me my favorite food okay." I said. "Come on Ginga you can beat Kazoma if you're up for the challenge." Benkei and Kenta said. "Wait we don't even know her battling moves so this will be a great battle Ginga." Hikaru and Madoka said. "You're the greatest blader we know Ginga you can do it and plus you get to go on a date with her come on." OTA said.

"Come on Ginga your finds are counting on you so what are you going to do." I said. "Okay I'll do but not for the date I just want food." Ginga screamed. "What do you mean?" I said angrily. "Um I mean like um I'm shutting up now and let battle." I know the perfect place everyone grab each other hand or wrist." I said. They did as I said and I teleported them an old deserted beyblade field. "Are you ready Ginga for the best bey battle you ever battle." I said. "I'm ready for anything!" Ginga said. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip." We all said.

_**Who will win Ginga or Kazoma? Send Reviews for who you want to win the battle and sorry for some confusions. Will Ginga get a date or will he'll become a training doll. Don't forget to R&R and Happy New Year's! ~Kazoma Out**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey everybody Kazoma's back and ready to write again! And I don't own any bey bladers expect for Kazoma!**_

Kazoma Pov

"Now Azura go after Pegasus." I said. Ginga didn't know that Azura spin to the left like L-Drago. She crashed into Pegasus in the opposite direction. "What Azura is a bey that can spin to the left too?" Ginga said. "It's good you noticed that Ginga." I said. "Whoa I never saw a kind of bey with this power." Madoka said. Ginga remind me of someone who I want to be someone who is free. They don't think of paparazzi, fans, going to different countries, not going anywhere you want to be without guards. It feels like that when you're a princess and a super star. I wish my father was here now. I wish I could just be free of everything and live a normal life and be like the others. "Ok Azura go up to the sky." I said. "Now Azura it time to use the sound of music." I said. I got out my mystical flute for Azura purpose. I started to play the tune. "Flames of Love and Hate now go my friend." I said. "Azura power, speed and defensive power just rose up." Madoka said. "You see Flame of Love and Hate is a special Aquarian move. You see it's a story of this move.

There once was a Unicorn and a Pegasus who was madly in love but it was a Dragon who was in love with the Unicorn. So the Dragon put a curse on the Unicorn it was called the Flames of Hate it was used to make the Unicorn hate the Pegasus so much that she would gain power because of this. The Pegasus put a spell on the Unicorn to make her fall back in love with her with her normal self. It was called the Flames of Love. The battle of the Dragon and Pegasus just began. They fought till there body started to be exhausted. Since the Flames of Hate made the Unicorn fall for the Dragon and the Flames of Love made her fall for the Pegasus she had to make a choice. The choice was to save them both which made them stars and fall into a planet. Then the Unicorn turned to a star and fell to a planet far from them she still had Hate and Love from the two lovers but she mastered to control the two spells and used them for her own attacks. Like this one right now. "Flame Horn attack." I said. Now Pegasus has to be knocked out. Pegasus went up to the sky.

"Now Pegasus special move Star blast attack." He said. Pegasus hit Azura so hard to she went up to the sky. Then she fell right in front of me with a ring out. "Dang I lost." I said. I didn't show my true power though it might get out of hand. I started to fly around the abandoned beyblade field. "Finally I can fly freely Azura but I so hungry." I said my stomach started growling. I flew over to Ginga." Great job Ginga." I said. "Not bad yourself Kazoma." He said. Everyone started to gather around us. "Now what about that bet Kazoma that you made." Kenta said. "What bet Kenta." I said. "The date with Ginga of course." Madoka said. "Oh that I forgot that I was all into that battle." I said.

"Hey I know a place that's really good and a place that's fun." I said. "What is it then." Ginga said. "It's a secret. Okay everyone lets go. Make sure you close your eyes now." I said. I transported everyone to my favorite restaurant Dragon Temple. "You can open your eyes now everyone." I said. "Whoa this place is huge." They said in amazed. "The Dragon Temple has the best Chinese food ever and it's an all you can eat buffet. This is just part one of my surprise. Come on I'm starving." I said. We entered Dragon Temple. "Hey everyone Kazoma is back." Kenshi a worker of DT{Dragon Temple abrv.}. "Hi everyone I'm back with some friends of mine. Do you have an open table for us." I said. "We always have an open table for you Kazoma." Kenshi said. "Are you gonna sing for us like always Kazoma. Mr. Lee (Store Manager and Chief) said. "Sure am. I'll do it right now if you got my favorite food ready Mr. Lee. I said. I hoped on the stage. What song should I do. Hey what about reach for the stars that me and Kyoya sang when we were little but I need a partner. I grabbed Kyoya to the stage. Kazoma what are you doing." Kyoya said. "The song isn't right without you so please sing it with me just this one time please." I said with puppy eyes. "Ok I'll do just this once. But what song is it any way." He said. "You'll find out. "I said

"Ok Kenshi make sure this place is fillled with colors and stars ok." I said. "Aye Captain." She said. "Follow my lead and don't get off key ok." I said to Kyoya. "Ok I got it just sing so I can get this over with." He said. Talk about low enthusiasm. The place was colorful with stars. Me and Kyoya started to sing

(Kazoma and Kyoya)

Take off, at the speed of sound

Bright lights, colors all around

I'm running wild, living fast, and free

Got no regrets inside of me

Not looking back

Not giving up

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight...

Tonight...

Wake up, living day by day.

Do what I want, and I'll do it my way

The world is flying right below my feet

Got no regrets inside of me.

Not looking back (Not looking back)

Not giving up (Not giving up)

Not letting go

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars

Although they look pretty far

I'm gonna find my own way

And take a chance on today

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

I never felt like this

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright

The colors feel so right

Just take my hand

We're gonna reach for the stars

Tonight...

Tonight...

{Instrumental}

I've got it in my sight.

The colors feels so right.

Got my feet off the ground

I'll keep on running!

Oh, I can feel it now.

The colors all around

Just take my hand we're gonna reach for the stars...

Just take a chance (Just take a chance)

We'll do it right again

(I'm gonna reach for the stars)

Just take my hand (Just take my hand)

We'll take a chance tonight...

Reach for the stars...

Tonight! Tonight...

Kazoma Pov

Kyoya did great out there he did miss a key. He still acts like a tough guy but there's a little soft side in him. "You two did great out there and Kazoma here's your special dinner I made for you." Mr. Lee said. He put my orange chicken on the table. I run over there as quick as I can. "What a happy girl she is." Mr. Lee said. I stuffed my mouth with orange chicken. "Wow it's so good like always five stars again Mr. Lee." I said. Ginga and the boys were stuffing their mouths out. Madoka and Hikaru were looking at them embarrassed. Ryuga why do you have to be evil and work for the Dark Nebula why can't you be with the good guys. I forgot to tell the others that I am a spy for the WBBA with Tsubasa. I hope he is doing ok with the Dark Nebula. My little brother Yuu is out there helping them, he has a kid spirit and all.

I got to save them no matter what. What if I can't control the flames at all like earlier? This is making my head hurt. "Kazoma is everything ok." Lightning said. "Umm yes I'm ok I'm going to go on the roof right quick you guys can eat all you want." I said to everyone. I went to the roof fast. Ryuga how did you change to a best friend to my enemy. What did I do to make you angry when I said I have to leave for my training? I was I could see you as your normal self. Wait L-Drago is a bey that has darkness and Pegasus is the lightness. Azura is a bey of light and dark because of the Flames of Love and Hate. If I could take the dark power from Ryuga. That means I have to absorb the darkness and become evil. I don't think that would work. "There you are I been looking for you." Ginga said as I turned around. "Oh hey Ginga." I said. He sat right next to me too close. "The stars are amazing tonight. He said. "Yeah they are aren't they." I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

It was a perfect night just me and Ginga. "Ginga this wouldn't be a great day without you. I said. "No without you it wouldn't be great." He said. My eyes stared at Ginga's eyes and we started moving closer. "Ginga I can't explain this feeling inside my heart but it's something I haven't felt before and it happens around you." I said. "I feel the same way." He said. "I saw you get jealous of me and it was kinda cute and sweet." I said. "I didn't get jealous or anything." He blushed. "But I like it when you get jealous it make you look cute." I said. He started blushing more. I looked into his eyes again and got closer. He did the same. We were about to have a romantic moment til "Hey you guys we are about to leave and go to the amusement park so let's go!" said everyone. "Why are you guys so close to each other. They said. Ginga and I separated quickly. "Oh its nothing really Ginga had something in his eye and I tried to get it out ha-ha right Ginga." I said slyly. "Yeah and can we go to the amusement Park now." He said. "Yeah that's what we thought too like nothing else like kissing or anything." They said. "I gotta go to the park and all cya guys there." I said as I flew off. "Kazoma you get back here." They said mad. Now off to the amusement Park.

_**So sorry for updating so late I had a lot of tests and homework then my computer was acting crazy and all. So I hope you take my apology and R&R and**_

_**~Kazu Out.**_


	15. Author Note

Hey guys it's been to long since I've updated and I came to say I'm back and ready for action and I want to make new story and need your help for names of my characters so I hope you review and yes you can throw a book at me for being and idiot and not updating for you guys so let's get to the story.

Kazoma Pov

I waited for my new friends to come and arrive to the amusement park. Humans do take long to run. I started to think back what happen with me and Ginga, I almost kissed him. My mission is to stop the Dark Nebula not to fall in love especially a human. My heart keeps saying to fall in love but my brain says to keep my duty as a princess and get back to the mission. If I fall for Ginga and stay with the others, Ryuga and his gang will try to hurt them or even kill them because of me. I must stay alone with my stupid curse.

My mother used to read me stories about how a prince who turned into a frog and was kissed by a princess and his curse were lifted. I thought the same but I live with eternal flames in my body a curse that can't be lifted by a kis….. "Kazoma!" I heard. "Kazoma how did you fly here so fast." Ginga said. I notice that Madoka, Ginga, Kyoya, Kenta, Osamu, Takashi, Akira, Benkei, Hyoma and Hikaru all there looking tired. I laughed "So how's your jogging coming" I said.

** Sorry for a very very short story you guys I just want to thank you guys for all your support. I have one favor for you guys and can you please check out my friend's YouTube account this is for people who are all into fashion and want to look good you can tell her that your awesome author Kazoma Kazu bought you here. Her username is Nathalie Urbina she needs all your support guys and if you do check here out tell your other friends about her and please don't dislike her you guys. Also if you can PM me about some new characters names for my new story. **

**~Kazu out**

**Ps. Get a virtual cupcake**


End file.
